Ashes to Ashes - Prt 04
Zone 21 The Body Shop Day 08 - 0115L He had to admit he was familier with the name though he was having some difficulty placing where it was he had heard it before. And than just like that it came to him. " Zone 21 Administrator Robin's ?" Mei shrugged. He nodded his understanding. With Mei it was her sense of humor that was hard to understand. Hers being oftentimes a very dry wit and the majority couldn't tell if she was attempting to be humorous or serious about a subject. Ander's however knew that sinking feeling in his gut very well. That feeling he often associated with situations that had just gone from bad to worse. The atmosphere grew silent for a moment as Ander's took a moment to think over the situation while he pulled on his uniform. Going back over the two years in his head Ander's had always known Mei had kept secrets. All women kept secrets after all that was to be expected but this... Administrator Robin's was a man with his star on the rise. Eyes firmly fixed at the top of the Corporate pile. And while there was no question the man was well thought of by most of the guys and gals in OSEC. He was still a climber and would never marry someone for something as basic as love. All corporate types were like that after all. Life in the Corps was a never ending battle up the chain or at the very least to hold your position on it for as long as you were able. Ander's thought turned again back to the last two years going over what details came to him. She was raised Corporate which was fairly obvious given the day-to-day etiquette and corps slang that came out during their many late night conversations. Than of course there was that long standing issue with her Father. No secret there given half the women in this city had absentee or abusive father issues. She was also former military. Not really a secret either and it was clear to him she was proud that she had served. There however were some photo's he had seen of her in black clandestine operations uniform and a small box of service metals and ribbon's stashed in a drawer in her former quarters downstairs that contained dog tags and more combat medals than he had ever hoped of having pinned to his chest. And then there was the Doctor thing ... Sure Ander's had always called her Doc but it had been a pet name. The idea that she might be anything more than a chopshop hack had never even entered his thoughts until he had arrived at the bodyshop earlier this evening. " Trying to sort things out. Asking yourself why Robin's would be even remotely interested in a nobody like me ? " " Your not a nobody ... " Ander's frowned annoyed with her negative self opinion. " ...but yeah I'm trying to put it all together in my head." " Do you have your trusty OSEC issued ID scanner ? " She inquired raising he her wrist showing him her Citizen barcode. " One little scan and all the answers you could possibly want to know will magically appear." Ander's nodded not entirely certain he wanted the answers the ID scanner would give him. " Come on Sailor, Wanna have some fun? " Mei smiled in that sarcastic manner of hers that he had grown familier with over the years. That look in her eye daring him to do it. For a moment he considered not doing it. Just walking out the door and not look back. To do the smart thing for once in his life ... but honestly he had never been that smart when it came to women. Collecting the scanner from his web belt he took hold of her arm drawing her wrist level. No sooner had he pressed the button did the device issue an alert drawing his attention to the display that flashed bright red the code 22-10 scrolling across the screen. " Blacklisted " he stated plainly releasing his hold of her. Mei smiled nodding. " Not just any blacklist though. " Ander's turned his attention to the screen reading the profile it displayed. She was right of course not just Blacklisted but Blacklisted by OCON and still alive which was no small feat. Not to say that she was flagged to be killed on sight or anything that dramatic but as far as every corporation in the city was concerned she was untouchable. OSEC officers like himself even had a name for ... It was known as the Slow Death because even an OSEC Officer with any sense wouldn't touch her either. Every time she was scanned for anything her current status was reported right to the office of the Director of Internal Security of OCON. Same thing if she died be it suicide, murder, or accidental death. The moment she was scanned a report was filed. " So the Director of Internal Security is your Grandfather? " Ander's asked wondering. Mei rolled her eyes. " My Father, I only wish he was my Grandfather. " Ander's nodded his understanding. If there was a list of the most hated people in Oracle City. ( And there probably was one somewhere ) Director Oda Nagoya's name would be right up there in the top 10 maybe even the top 5. The man was a legend and not in any Santa Clause kind of way. He was a monster pure and simple but unlike many of the monsters that Governed the city behind a media friendly mask. Nagoya Oda did not honey coat or even try to hide what he was It right out there for the world to see. " Robin's is offering to get your status restored. If you agree to get married with him." Ander's inquired. Mei nodded. Ander's shook his head smiling. " Honesty Mei its a great deal. If I was in your positioned I'd take it too ... "